Every Ending Have Another Beginning
by ShyMaryButterfly
Summary: When Luke and Leia thought that everything was lost, the unexpected happened. Someone had gave them a chance to save what they have lost, and at the same time they have to reaper the damage that have been made the day they've born.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Every Ending Have Another Beginning**

_Chapter 1 – The Beginning of the End_

The Jedi Temple in Curouscant looks empty and lonely. The Jedi were nowhere to be seen, not a single soul wanders around its enormous halls. But at the room of the room of the Jedi Council there is a Jedi sitting at one of the chairs all alone with tears in his eyes. He can't believe what has had happened, he lost everything he had worked so hard to create. The Jedi Order once again was no more. The only ones left are he and his sister who like him has lost everything and everyone she love.

"Luke? Are you here?" he heard his sister calling from the other side of the big double door.

"Yes, Leia I'm here." He answer at the same time Leia open the doors and went into the room. She move on of the chairs with the Force and sat by her brother with bloodshot eyes.

"Are you going to stay here all night?"

"I guess so, the Force is telling me to stay, but I don't know why. I just feel I have to be here." whisper Luke, who was still looking at the double doors.

"Then I'm going to stay with you I don't want to be alone tonight." everything when silent for a few minutes. "Why this have to happened?! Why the family have to die the way they did?! It was supposed to be US, not the children! screamed Leia and star crying again. Luke who finally look at his sister and give her a hug and cry with her.

In the meanwhile they fell asleep hugging one another in the same spot they were before. Then a man appeared in front the twins and look at them with sadness in his eyes with knowledge of the past events. Suddenly an evil smile pass trough his face, with an idea like scare the twins. Then decide to wake them up using a power of his own. The twins yell and look around at the same time in perfect synchronization until they saw a figure of a man without a define form, but with the most beautiful crystal blue eyes, looking at them with a smile in his face.

"I am the Force, like you can see I am not an organism, but an energy Force. This is my true form, only the ones that carry may power in their blood can see how I really look I'm here to help you and guide you in your next mission to save our family and the galaxy in the same process."

The twins look at him in disbelief, but the smoothing voice bring them hope and peace of heart. Hearing that they can save their family make them even happier.

"How can you do that? ask the twins.

"With my power you will travel to the Clone Wars Era a year before the beginning of the Empire. For you to change your lives forever, you have to save Anakin and the ones who he care for."

"Haven't you notice we are too old to this kind of thing? Only the Force keep us strong." say Leia with a sad voice.

"I'm aware Leia, but I'm going to make you young again, physically you will look 23 years old forever now. I'll explain myself, you will be kind of immortal the only way to die is to being killed and you'll never get old. This will happened to the family when the timeline is save, also to the close friends and their future families."

The twins looked at each other with the same though, the Luke said, "We accept tell us what we have to do and well do it."

"To save the galaxy, you have to separate at the first part of the mission. Luke you will go to the Jedi and give them help, say where you are from, but do not tell details. Leia you will use your skills to look around the galaxy for some ex-Jedi or ex-Padawan. The second part of it is look out for the Jedi who own families around the galaxy and train the Jedi to battle at the breaking point of the war. For now that is everything you need to do. Remember I'm always with you both."

The twins nod in agreement and a portal open in front of them. They hugged and smile and said before go to the mission that is going to change their lives, "May the Force be with you, and I love you!"


	2. The Jedi Temple

Chapter 2 – The Jedi Temple

The warp of the portal left Luke at the front of the Jedi Temple. Its magnificent elegance was so much to take in at the moment letting Luke with his mouth hanging almost touching the floor. It looks very different from the ruins he repair in the future. This one gives a spectacle only by see it in the outside, he can't wait to see it in the inside of so gigantic building. _This isn't going to be easy. _Though Luke looking around and trying to figure out how to enter.

Meanwhile Anakin was walking by the halls near the big windows in his way to his quarters when he catch a glimpse of a boy admiring the Temple from the outside near the steps. _Maybe he is lost. But why the Force urge me to go to that strange man. I'm going anyway. Though Anakin._

"I close my mouth if I were you." said Anakin with curiosity. The boy turn around and smile to the young Jedi.

"I'm sorry by my rudeness, but the structure of this building is amazing." beamed the boy.

"Don't worry is not rude and yes the Jedi Temple is magnificent. First time here? On Corouscant I mean? My name is Anakin by the way."

"Yes and no." answer the boy. "Is kind of complicated to explain. My name is Luke and I'm here to talk to the Jedi Council."

"The Council? Uh – well that is going to be difficult, because we are at war and they do not attend civilians at the moment."

Luke made a gesture of annoyance and urge, "Well that sucks and I really need to talk to them. Is an emergency and I'm not a civilian."

"What is the emergency?"

"Is only for the Jedi Council. I'm sorry Anakin, but I can't tell you what it is.

Anakin study the boy named Luke and notice something he haven't notice before. The boy have a lightsaber and have a very bright Force presence. _So he is a Jedi? I haven't see him before. _

"Let me call Master Kenobi maybe he know what we can do with you." Finally said Anakin. At the same time he get his holo-communicator and contact Obi-Wan.

"What is it Anakin?"

"I found a young man at the front of Temple and he said that he have something important to tell to the Council."

"Oh. Well bring him in we are about ti star a session in your way here I'm going to full the rest of the Council."

Luke was looking at Anakin all the time studding his father while he asking permission to his friend.

"You hear him, come with me and try not to get distracted inside the halls."

Luke was freaking out he was by his father and soon was going to be standing by twelve Jedi Masters and told the horrible news of their future. This is going to be not an easy task, but thanks the Force he is a Jedi Master himself. Anakin has been very nice he can't compare this man with Vader is almost impossible and he wanders how this young man becomes that monster it doesn't make sense. Suddenly he found himself before a big double door and stop near it.

"Wait here, I'm going to tell them that you are here." said Anakin.

Anakin open the doors and let himself inside the chamber. Thinking in what kind of emergency Luke was talking eelier about.

"Excuse me masters, I bring a young man that want to talk to you about some kind of emergency."

"Yes, Skywalker. Obi-Wan told us. Let the young man inside, this emergency is intriguing us all." said Master Windu.

"Yes, Master." said Anakin and went to look for Luke who was right behind the doors.

"Come inside they are waiting for you."

Luke walks over to the middle of the chamber and face the masters. He notice that his father is inside as well, a few feet's behind him. Also notice that Obi-Wan and Yoda look very young and happy.

"Said your name young one." said Master Windu.

"My name is Luke." said the boy.

"And your last name?" ask Master Windu.

"I am sorry but I can't tell my last name." answer a very serious Luke.

"We've been told that you have an urgent matter to tell us." said Master Mundi.

"Yes, that is correct. I am from the future and in a mission to save the galaxy."

"Save the galaxy, you said? Exactly from what?" ask Master Yoda.

"From a disaster. From the total extermination of the Jedi Order. From the Republic and the Separatist become an Empire. So to make it short an unbalanced Force presence in the galaxy that becomes Hell himself." said Luke the nicest way he could. Luke saw and felt the shock from the room when he told the Jedi that they're going to lose the war.

"What you say is true?" ask Obi-Wan.

"I'm afraid it is."

"How can that be possible? We are wining this war." said Anakin talking for the first time in a long time.

"This is a shamed. Maybe something went wrong." someone in the camber said.

"More of this, you know." Yoda said directly to Luke. "Help us you can, by telling us who the dark Lord is."

"I can help, but I can't tell you who the dark Lord is. What I can do is give you an extra training for you to defend yourselves and defend your home. said Luke with his Grand Master aptitude, he feels like he is talking with a group full of children.

"Will discuss it and let you know later." said Master Windu. "Skywalker go with Luke and give him an extra room close to yours and keep an eye on him."

"Yes, Master."

Dismissed, you are." said Yoda.

Anakin show Luke is new room exactly by his own and decide to give a tour around the Temple. But at the gardens he began to think on what Luke said: _so I'm not the Chosen One. I can't bring balance to the Force or maybe he didn't said everything he knows. Luke is hiding something, maybe his last name is connected to this mystery._


	3. Looking for the Lost Jedi

Chapter 3 – Looking for the Lost Jedi

When the warp close behind Leia, she found herself at the Millennium Falcon near the Utter Rim Territories. _What I'm doing in the Falcon? I'm pretty sure that it was destroyed with the family at that horrible disaster. _Suddenly the Force materialize beside her.

"Hello Leia, here began you journey. In this place you are going to find Jedi Knight Ferus Olin and ex-Padawan Ahsoka Tano. They aren't together and they are very stubborn. Ferus was the Padawan of Jedi Knight Siri Tachi, due of guilt of an accident on Korriban, he abandoned the Order. Ahsoka was Anakin's Padawan, and was expelled from the Order by a terrible mistake. Learn their stories and used your abilities to convince them to help you in your mission. Tell them what is going too happened at the galaxy, but once again do not tell details. Then go to the Jedi Temple and began the second part of the mission."

"Thank you for the information it will be done." similes Leia.

She found herself in Balanor a rainforest system and land the bucket of bolts in a clearing. To anything gets worst it raining very heavy, almost cannot be visible outside. Leia began to look out for her things and stuffs she will need. By changing her outfit she hid one lightsaber inside her left boot and one small blaster inside her other boot. The raining get slow and she get out of the ship he began to walk forward as the Force guide her. Moments later her curiosity take her to a small hut.

Near it she found a handsome young man, with a lightsaber pointing for her head. _This was easy. _thought Leia. _So much easy and know I have my life depend on it. When did I get so dumb? What was I thinking anyway?_

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, don't attack me. I only want to talk to you." finally spoke Leia.

"What do you want? I don't want Jedi around." said handsome Jedi.

"Just talk."

The man turned serious and turn off his lightsaber. "Ok, come inside. But don't tried anything I've my eye on you."

"The force send me to you. It told me to find you and return to the Jedi Temple-"

"Wait… I'm not going to return. I've suffer too much and I can't take it anymore."

"The Jedi are in great danger. In a matter of a year or maybe less the Jedi destiny is going to come and they are going to lose the war they've been fighting with their lives."

The Jedi close his eyes processing the information he just heard. He couldn't believe it and decide to meditate looking for answers. It wasn't until half an hour that he found out that the girl was telling the truth and make a decision… _If I'm needed to save my friends I would help, maybe I could finally kicks Anakin's ass by it._ A big smile invade his face only by think it.

"Ok, I'm going to pack my things and help you in this. But I want to know everything what is going to happened and how can we stop it. My name is Ferus Olin is pleasure to meet you Leia."

Leia look at him in surprise. "How do you know….? I haven't introduce myself."

"The Force told me." Smiles Ferus.

When Leia sitting is waiting for Ferus she use the time to look around the small hut. Only essential things could be seen at a naked eye, the place was almost empty. So she decide to contact her brother through the Force.

**Luke… can you hear me?**

**Yes Leia, I do. **

**How is everything over there? Who is with you? Did you warned the Council?**

**This place?... This place looks terribly wrong there is a massive dark cloud around all Coruscant its origins are at the Senate. The Jedi seem oblivious of it, but their judgment is cloud. I already talk to the Council and I could feel the distrust, some of them don't even believe what I told them nor believe the Force by telling them that I'm right.** Luke stop for a moment and continue. **To be honest I felt in there as if I were talking with children. Even our children are better listeners than they are. **

**This is disturbing. If the dark Force takes origins from the Senate it only means one thing the Emperor is close to the Grand Finale. Can you find out where exactly are we and what is going on it could be easy.**

**Definitely, I am with Father right know, the Council want him to keep an eye on me. This gives me an advantage. What about you?**

**I'm at the Outter Rim and already found one of the two ex-Jedi. He confirm it with the Force. Also the Force give us **_**The Millennium Falcon **_**it hurts, but we needs to move with something, we are going to have are hands full this bucket of bolts needs repairs as always.**

**Ouch… we saw it burnt… **

**And we know is fastest ship ever and her model and design gives advantage at war.**

**Yes, you are right.**

**I'm going to contact later when we get orbit to Coruscant. Love you and good luck.**

**Love you too. Leia.**

Ferus went out of the small room at the back, dressing in a Jedi outfit, his lightsaber hooked at his belt and with a backpack in his hands.

"Well here I am, sorry that make you wait, but I needed to take a bath." smiles Ferus.

"Don't have to apologize," Leia smiles back. "let's go we have to find another ex-Jedi."

"Another one? May I know who?" this information makes Ferus more curious than elier.

"Of course. Her name is Ahsoka Tano, former Padawan of Anakin Skywalker."

"Oh. Okay. Do you know where she is?"

"Nope, the Force will be our guide."

They walk together in silence deep in thought, until Ferus saw the Falcon and fear pass through his mind.

"What a piece of Junk!" explode Ferus.

"Hey! A little more of respect, this bucket of bolts save my life many times and it's one of the most fastest of ships in the Galaxy." Said Leia very serious. _Oh no now I sound just like Han. That's what happens when you leave too long with him…. I miss you Han…. I promise you I will see you again._

"If you say so ma'am"

Already in space the young Jedi meditate on how find young Ahsoka, when she heard a yell from her companion and decide to open her eyes. And look to the Force man in front of her with a scared Ferus almost inside of a wall.

"Great Job Leia. I make the research for you and found young Ahsoka. She still in Coruscant in the lower levels she is very delicate and weak. This is for you to know that during her trial in the Republic, captain Tarkin raped her, the Sith Lord promise Tarkin that when she were found guilty Ahsoka could be his sex slave. She is aggressive and destroyed. This will help you in your task to gain the Jedi trust, especially Anakin's." the Force said and disapierd once again.

"What was that?" ask the scared Jedi.

"The Force materialize. Set the course to Coruscant." Command Leia

Several hours in hyperspace and they reach Coruscant moving by the low levels putting maximum to the light beacon on Ahsoka's Force presence, the problem is that is very faint. Within minutes they found her unconscious and weak lying in the floor.

Ferus informed. "We have to take her to the Temple, they can help her, there is little time and by the way I see it we cannot let that happened."

"You are right let's get the Falcon and go to the Temple hangar."

**Luke I'm at Coruscant I found the other Jedi but it is hurt very badly and there is a sad story behind it too. She needs medical attention immediately. We are head to the hangar.**

**I'll be there Anakin was call by the Council he will inform me what was their decision, they don't trust me and do not want me there. **

**The Force told me, that her story is going to make them change their mind, especially Anakin. But alas, I've clocked her from evil, he believes that she died minutes ago.**

**Then we have to act fast.**

_**My grandchildren tell the Jedi to take the younglings and the padawans out of the Temple to places of protection and family. Tell them to trust the senators of the Delegation of 2000, with the lives of the children. Ahsoka have to go with the children of her gathering a few month ago and send them to Naboo in cooperation of Senator Amidala, and her family. Tell them to not trust anyone else in the Senate, but this Senators. If the Council ask why, told them who the Senators are and why them. Tell specifically that the Chancellor may not know of this situation. This is a Jedi matter.**_

**Will do. **said the Twins.

Leia, Ferus and unconscious Ahsoka landed at the hangar. Many Jedi where in alert mode and one of the knights alert the Council. Luke run with Leia who has Ahsoka in her arms almost dead to the healers. Ferus stay behind to calm the Jedi.

At the healer hall, the healers act fast when they saw lil' Soka almost dead in the girl hands.

"What happened with her? Who are you?" ask the healer leader Rig Nema.

Luke answer in a commanding voice. "She is my sister, save Ahsoka don't let her die. Take it as a mission that cannot be failed."

"Will do. She is very special to us all." Nema take Ahsoka and run with deep inside with a Padawan to save her life.


	4. Can we save her? Can we save them?

**[***_**At the Jedi Temple, before Leia found Ahsoka at Coruscant.**_***]**

**I love you too, Leia.**

Luke was anxious he could feel the dark side trying to surround the Temple. Sidious was very strong._ I just hope we are strong enough to win this battle. I'm going to save you Father, I promise._

"Luke did you said something?" ask Anakin when he heard a what Luke have been thinking. Surprising Luke at the same time.

Immediately Luke make a stronger mental shield. _Oh no! I have to be careful around him. _"No, I haven't said anything."

"I thought…. Okay…? Forget I ask." _I'm not crazy I swear I heard him._

They stay a few more hours talking. Anakin full Luke with a lot of details describing the Order, all the rules and ideals while Luke did the same from the Order from the future. Anakin became amazed at all rules that have changed and began to realized how needed they're really are. The Order have to change its quiet well outdated. With this change of information a little pulse of hope commence to create at the Heart of both beings and none of them know.

"Well Luke, I have to go I'm late and Obi-Wan will have my head if I don't go. I trust you can stay alone by halls or at the Temple. Don't try anything or you regret it. I have my eyes on you." Said Anakin before leaving to the Council for a long and boring briefing.

Nema is racing all around the Healing Hall recruiting the healers to save lil' Soka's life. _She is very weak and her soul is broken, please it must not be about what the Council did to her. It have to be something else. Please Force help me solve this puzzle._

Every Jedi healer was around Ahsoka's body and united began the healing process. Suddenly an idea came to Nema. _What if I call Knight Skywalker? Their bond can make her feel better. _When she was about to call him a young healer Padawan said.

"Master Nema."

"Yes Padawan."

"Ahsoka have a cloaked like someone is protecting her."

Nema meditate over Ahsoka's body a found the cloaking, and discover that it come from the girl she saw earlier. _But why and how?_ She must be powerful very powerful.

"You are right Padawan, good job. Is not bad cloaked, heal her physical all you must do, ignore the cloak. I'm going to look out for Knight Skywalker to make it easier and talk with the girl who bring her here." instructed Nema, before step out of the room.

The leader healer run through the halls of the Temple following Anakin's force presence. By a few minutes later it got her to the room of the Jedi Council. She took a deep breath and decide to interrupt. She open the double doors and got herself in.

"Excuse me Masters." hesitate Nema when enter.

"Why do you interrupt the briefing Healer Nema" Windu said very serious and somehow mad. Nema gulp when she saw the Master face, but recuperate fast and do what she went for.

"Sorry for interrupt, Masters I need Knight Skywalker in the Med Hall immediately."

"May I ask why?" ask Master Kenobi.

"A mysterious girl supposedly Luke's sister, found ex-Padawan Ahsoka Tano almost dead near the Temple here in Coruscant. She is cloaking Ahsoka and I have not knowledge at all why she is doing it."

"AHSOKA?!" _Cloaking? Luke's sister? Death? Wait no, almost dead._ Anakin thought becomes incoherent at the moment he heard the terrifying words and decide to go to the togruta girl he care as a daughter or a sister. "I'll be there. I'm sorry Masters but I have to go." Then he run out of the Council room.

The Council was shocked, nobody talks or moved for several seconds until Obi-Wan began to ask to Nema, "How is Ahsoka? Do she have any grave damage?"

"Yes Master Kenobi, her soul is broken in chatters, her body is weak I believe from lack of nutrition and something else that I quiet did not understand."

"And what is that?"

"I'm exactly not sure… that is why I came personally to found Anakin, I didn't believe he will go running to the Med Hall without an explanation."

"You're talking about Anakin that is his nature or part of it. But tell us how did you know 'Luke's sister' is cloaking her?"

"We can feel her presence in Ahsoka's body."

"Interesting." Then he direct talking to the Council. "Masters I will help Anakin and Nema with Ahsoka and the guests. I let you know that I agree with the visitor the Force told me that he is right and my decision is yes, I vote yes, for the training. Let me know what the final decision is." Both Nema and him bow to the Masters and run to the Med Halls

"Leia how in the Universe did you came here so fast! The Falcon is fast, but not that fast!" exclaim Luke.

"I don't know! I haven't be paying attention to that! I was focusing in the mission!" Leia snaps back to Luke. "Besides I came laughing all the way here because Grandfather decide to appears in front of Ferus to tell me where Asoka was and Ferus almost get himself attached as part of the Falcon's walls. So I don't know maybe was 'Blue Man' doing."

She stop when she felt a temblor in the Force so heavy and so strong that almost knock her down. It stop in seconds and she found herself on the floor with Ferus arms around her perplex she look ap to her brother founding an odd expression at his face.

Ferus felt it to. All of the sudden everything seems out of control, out of balance, everything seems black, dark and scary. Frantically he look around hoping that some else felt it too. When in front of him at a few steps Leia almost faint. He dash to catch her, for her not to hurt herself with the floor.

"You felt it to, Leia." Said Ferus looking down at her.

"Yes, I believe the three of us did, right Luke?"

"Apparently and maybe the only ones."

Ferus look around again and found everyone normal, like nothing have had happened. "Maybe or not. Someone have to felt it too. It was too strong. Master Yoda perhaps. "

In that moment the trio saw Anakin came running into the Healer Hall and enter in desperation to the room where Ahsoka was, slamming the door behind him. As soon as he enter, he get out with tears all over his face and gasping for air and not only that the look in his face give them the hint that he is going to faint soon.

Ferus was choked and ask, "Did the disturbance came from Ahsoka?"

"No. She is alive. If that what you asking. I admit her condition his heart breaking."

"Yes, it is. It looks that this is far to much for Anakin."

Leia get on her feet and began to walk to Anakin when Obi-Wan and Nema came by running directly to him.

"Anakin are you alright?" ask Obi-Wan when he reach him and saw the young man face pale.

Anakin only looked at him with hunted eyes and shake his head letting him know that he wasn't.

Nema get courage out of nowhere and ask hoping he said no, "Did you enter? Is she dead?"

"Yes and no. I enter saw her, felt her presence and run out immediately. This is too much to bare I can't be inside my heart is going to brake more than it did when I saw her."

"It's ok, Anakin. If you can stay at the waiting room it be no difference lil Soka can feel you, that is what she needs." Anakin nodes. "If you excuse me I have a patient to help." Nema bows and get inside the room.

"Ferus?! What the hell are you doing here?" ask Anakin in disbelieve.

"Hello Anakin, hello Obi-Wan. I'm here because Leia here convinced me to come and help the Jedi."

"Oh." Obi-Wan look at Leia and then at Luke. "Explain. You never said you were not alone."

"I cannot without revealing too much."

"May I ask why are you cloaking Ahsoka?" Anakin ask Leia. _What is this?! A clone? She looks almost like Padme, same eyes, same hair color same height. Wow I can't believe it. Is she really Luke's sister? Are they family of mine? _

"When we found her we felt a presence very dark and I make him believe that she died in my arms, by cloaking her." Said Leia. "Don't worry about her I know everything that is happening inside those doors and believe me Anakin she needs you now more than ever. So take courage and get inside communicate with her through the Force keep her strong, make her feels safe." She smiles.

_Yep. She is defiantly is a Skywalker. I'm going to find out who they are and what are they doing here for real. _"Thank You, Leia. I will."


End file.
